


Two Horny Bastards

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, its toothrotting love and affection and, yes cumphantom can write stuff besides hels/wels who knew, zloy if you read this I know you read zloy fanfiction sometimes I will not apologize.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Zloy just wanted to complete this weeks Recap. Pix is feeling horny.Sex ensues.
Relationships: Pixloy, ZloyXP/Pixlriffs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Two Horny Bastards

Zloy didn’t even look up from the book when Pix wrapped his arms around him. He kept scratching away with a quill and red-dyed ink, marking places in the weeks manuscript that needed correction. Pix couldn’t have asked for a better editor nor boyfriend. 

“How are you today, Zloy?”Pix asked innocently enough. 

Zloy sighed. “For the last time Pix, I need to finish this. What would the Hermits think if I got the Recap out on Monday instead of Sunday?”

“They’d understand you’re human and need to take a break once in a while?”

“Well, for one I’m not human,” Zloy reminded. Pix knew that. Zloy was a zombie through and through, from his green skin, to the golden blood that ran through his veins, to how absolutely hot his bites were. Those last two might be attributed to the golden apples Zloy used to consume, but Pix didn’t care.

“Zloy,” Pix had a slight whine in his voice. Was it unbecoming of the British man, yes. Did Pix particularly care at the moment, no.

“Why are you such a horny bastard?” Zloy groaned.

“I learned from the best,” Pix flirted back. 

Zloy sighed even deeper. He set down the quill. “Fine. But you can take the blame for it.”

“I’ll just tell then you were working this,” Pix patted an area still covered by his pants, “quill all night.”

Zloy gasped out a laugh of shock at the rather blatant innuendo. “Bedroom first Pix. I don’t need you ruining all our work by putting cum on it.”

“I’m sure some of the Hermits might find it hot,” Pix suggested.

“Pix, why?!” Zloy groaned, burying his face in his hands. He managed to catch Pix’s wink out of the corner of his vision, and groaned again. He continued, voice muffled, “We are not discussing Hermit orgies right before we have sex. We just aren’t.”

“Well, this isn’t the bedroom, so,” Pix shrugged. Zloy sighed deeply again, and stood up from his desk. He walked and held the door open for Pix to walk through. Pix led the way down to the bed that both he and Zloy shared. 

The room was slightly messy, Zloy’s fault, but with beautiful blue colors, Pix’s fault. The bed itself was green, Zloy’s favorite shade. It complimented his skin tone nicely in the torchlight. Pix unzipped and tossed his jacket lightly in the corner, Zloy following with his vest and loose tie. Those clothes were more hassle then sexy for the duo. 

“Ready to have some fun?” Pix asked.

“Pix?”

“Hm?”

“Just fuck me you heathen.”

Pix smiled, “Gladly.”

Pix started by unbuttoning Zloy’s shirt. He could feel the zombie quivering in anticipation as his shirt came apart. Pox whispered dirty words, of how beautiful Zloy’s chest was, of how Pix would love to kiss his sensitive nipples, of how gorgeous the zombie was. Zloy was coming as undone as his shirt with each praise. 

It wasn’t that Zloy had a praise kink. He just always needed reminding of his beautiful and his self-worth. Pix loved seeing how green a sincere compliment could make him. As much as Zloy played them off as jokes that didn’t affect him, he still craved love. Pix had all of it to give, and loved to give it. The final button, and then Zloy’s shirt was tossed near the pile with the previous clothing, Pix didn’t have great aim. He then looked and took in his boyfriends beauty. Every scar, every freckle, all the shades of green in zombie skin, it was part of the beauty that was Zloy.

Pix brushed his hands around Zloy’s chest, feeling the soft layer of fat and muscles. His thumbs found the nipples, and played with them until Zloy let out a soft moan. The more Pix touched, the more Zloy shifted, his crotch area squirming. 

“Pix, if you’re going to have fun, at least give me something to look at too,” Zloy complained. Pix paused in his groping.

“Sure. Shirt or pants?” Pix asked.

Zloy hummed, considering the options, eyeing Pix’s body. He took a few moments, before deciding, “Shirt.”

Pix put on a show, slowly raising his shirt as he wiggled out of the white t-shirt he wore underneath his usual blue jacket. From Zloy’s smile, he was enjoying it. Pix tossed the shirt away, not even bothering to aim anymore. That was a problem for future Pix.

Zloy reached out and ran a single finger from Pix’s neck, down to what his pants still hid. Zloy said slightly curtly, “You look good.”

Pix smiled warmly. He leaned in close to Zloy’s face. He whispered, “I love you Zloy.” 

Then, their lips met. Zloy leaned into the kiss, pressing their shirtless bodies against one another. Pix hugged his arms around Zloy, pulling the smaller man ontop of him. After a few moments, Zloy pulled away, with an even bigger smile, and a darker green complexion.

Pix winked, and the the green continued to spread. When Zloy flushed, it was seen everywhere from the tip of his ears, to his hairless chest. It was another thing Pix loved.

“I need you to fuck me,” Zloy declared. 

“And I need to fuck you.”

“Then,” Zloy gave the most disappointed look Pix could imagine, “why are my pants still on?”

“Maybe because you haven’t taken them off?” Pix suggested coyly. Zloy stared down Pix.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Zloy sighed. “Let me pretend I hate you while I take these damn pants off.”

Zloy wiggled out of his pants. He popped the button, and just... wiggled until he was out of them. His underwear came off easier, but Pix still found the show to be rather funny. 

“I hate pants,” Zloy muttered under his breath.

“Do you mind if I take mine off as well?” Pix asked.

“ Please, ” Zloy replied, continuing his muttering about burning his pants. Pix found his easy enough to take off. Then again, Pix was smart enough to stand up instead of trying to lie down. He left his underwear on. Zloy complained when he saw it, “ Pix .”

Pix didn’t reply, but stroked Zloy’s exposed cock. Zloy moaned loudly. Pix continued the handjob, erotically rubbing Zloy’s cock. He reached for the lube while doing so, keeping it close for easy access. He paused for a moment while reaching.

“Don’t stop, dammit Pix,” Zloy gasped. 

Pix obliged, letting the hard cock get harder in his hands. Before it got too far, he leaned to Zloy. “Would you prefer we continue this, or can I fuck your ass?”

Zloy looked down at Pix from his position on his back. “...yes.”

“Yes to what?” Pix asked, a bit amused.

Zloy gave a sharp grin, “I said yes.”

Pix opened the cork of the mundane potion with a small pop. He poured some on his fingers. Zloy enjoyed the foreplay of fingers when he had anal sex. Pix preferred to sink right in, but not enough to deny Zloy. Zloy had already flipped to expose his butt, prepared for Pix.

His lube coated pointer finger fit right into the exposed hole, Pix feeling around Zloy’s ass. Zloy was moaning in time. Every movement Pix made Zloy could feel, and Zloy seemed to love it. A second finger was easily added.

At this point, Pix realized his mistake of not taking off his underwear earlier. He could attempt to wiggle out of it, or he could just remove his fingers and do it properly. With a small sigh, Pix went for option two. Zloy moaned in protest as Pix took his fingers away and took off his underwear.

“I always tell you to take it all off,” Zloy called out.

“You didn’t this time,” Pix retorted.

“You never listen anyway,” Zloy replied.

Pixl left his underwear where it fell and climbed back onto the bed. “Next time I will.”

Sex wasn’t always perfect, but Zloy always maintained a good spirit about Pixl’s derps. It was just another reason Pixl love him. He’d write a list of the reasons, but there weren’t enough books in the universe to contain that list. 

Pix didn’t waste time applying lube. Zloy seemed more impatient then in the mood for a show. After a minute of application, Pix lowered himself in. Zloy squeezed around the cock as Pix moved deeper in, finding Zloy’s prostrate and hitting against it. Zloy melted beneath Pix, moaning in sexual pleasure and love.

Pix’s cock grew harder with every pump. The moans, the close contact, it was all Pix loved. He murmured compliments on Zloy’s beauty, every babble sincere as Pix grew closer. 

“I’m going to cum, Zloy,” Pix gasped, pulling out. Not a moment too soon, as his cock twitched, and splattered the outside of Zloy’s ass with cum. He looked over at Zloy with the strength he still had, and noticed Zloy hadn’t yet gotten to come.

“I’m close Pix, touch me,” Zloy begged. Pix obliged through his panting, stroking the hard green cock until it too squirted out cum. Zloy collapsed on the bed as it did, sighing in enjoyment. Pix curled next to him.

“You’re beautiful Zloy,” Pix murmured through the exhaustion.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pix and Zloy organizing a hermit orgy fic when


End file.
